


The immutable between us

by Mimisempai



Series: Kiss me till midnight [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Married Life, good morning kiss, good night kiss, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Some things change and some things don't, that was the case for Sonny and Rafael. The good morning kisses were always Sonny and the good night kisses always Rafael.Two prompts in one : "Good morning" Kiss and "Good night Kiss"
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Kiss me till midnight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	The immutable between us

Some things were immutable between Sonny and Rafael, things that were naturally established between them. 

Morning kisses were always Sonny. 

Because Sonny -always full of energy- was the one who was always first awake.

Like today, as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the shutters.

He turned slowly to his left side, resting his head on his hand, and watched Rafael sleep. 

Since it was the weekend, they hadn't set an alarm clock.

So Sonny decided to wait for Rafael to wake up on his own. 

He liked to watch him sleep, because in those moments Rafael would completely let his guard down. 

Sonny hoped that it was because he trusted him completely and Sonny promised himself every time he would do everything he could to keep this precious treasure.

Sonny continued to contemplate Rafael in silence for long minutes. He loves the shadows and lights dancing on Rafael's face. The goose bumps on his arms, caused by the morning breeze that had crept in through the open window. The slightly half-opened mouth that exhaled little puffs of air at regular intervals. The eyelids that were beginning to tremble as the awakening moment approached.

Rafael stretched slightly and Sonny came a little closer, watching for signs that Rafael was wide awake. Then Sonny saw a slight smile on his husband's lips.

He moved closer and began to sprinkle light kisses on Rafael's face. Rafael opened his eyes, the smile on his lips reaching them. 

"Good morning," he said, his voice still full of sleep, stretching out a little more.

"Good morning Raf" Sonny replied and then closing the rest of the distance between them he put his lips on Rafael's and kissed him slowly and deeply. 

Rafael put his hands around Sonny's neck to plunge his hands into his hair. 

Sonny pulled himself up over Rafael to increase the contact between their bodies. He could immediately see that Rafael had nothing against it, on the contrary, judging by the way his hips began to move.

He caught his breath as Rafael pulled himself from his lips and began to concentrate on his neck. In response Sonny put his head back to give him even more access. 

Sonny couldn't stop moaning, but he could care less. What Rafael was doing to him was too much enjoyable to care about the neighbors, about the opened window, about anything else.

Sonny frantically took off his and Rafael's briefs, eager to feel skin-to-skin contact. Then, regaining his place above Rafael, he savored the contact of their naked cocks, the precum of each mingling to give the softest of frictions. 

Sonny started moving his hips back and forth, putting his elbows on either side of Rafael's head and looking him in the eyes.

Another thing that never changed was that Sonny was always the one who always was seeking eye contact while they were making love. He liked to see Rafael's eyes blur when the pleasure rose as they did at that moment. 

He accelerated his back and forth movements, feeling their breaths shaking more and more. Rafael responded to his every move.

But Sonny didn't want to let go yet, he wanted to make the moment last. He kept the rhythm while he kept looking Rafael in the eyes. He wasn't counting on Rafael's sneakiness. 

Sonny felt Rafael's hand slip between them and grab both of their cocks. Rafael's thumb made circles around the head of Sonny's, spreading the precum. Sonny almost came right then and there.

Then Rafael tightened his grip, and began to pump their cocks together. Sonny knew he wasn't going to last much longer. 

And even though Rafael was underneath him, it was Rafael now who was deeply staring at him.

"Let go mi amor, come for me." 

Those few words were the end for Sonny, who let himself go in a liberating orgasm and couldn't hold back a cry of pleasure. Sonny slumped over Rafael completely, giving himself time to catch his breath. 

He didn't wait long though because he knew Rafael hadn't come, and that he couldn't let pass. 

He started to slide down Rafael's body.

"You... you know you don't have to, Sonny. »

Sonny looked determined: "Oh, yes, I do." he said as he continued to slide slowly towards Rafael's cock. Rafael could feel Sonny's breath, hot and wet on the head of his cock.

"Fuck" Rafael moaned as he lifted his hips, pushing his cock directly into Sonny's mouth.Sonny tightened his lips around the head of Rafael's cock.

And putting his hands on the back of Sonny's head, Rafael slipped his fingers through the short silvery strands.

Sonny moaned too, the sound vibrating from Rafael's cock into his bones.

"Yes, like that cariño," Rafael shouted. Sonny slid his mouth to the base of Rafael's cock and then he accelerated the back and forth motion of his head. Coming down each time with more force.

Rafael didn't have time to warn Sonny and was completely surprised by his orgasm.He emptied himself into Sonny's mouth and almost fainted as he felt Sonny swallow around him.

Then Sonny slowly released his cock with an indecent pop before resting his head on Rafael's thigh.

He gave Rafael time to regain his wits and then crawled up to the bed head.

He then let himself slide to the side and raised his head to place a light kiss on Rafael's lips before resting it on Rafael's shoulder, which wrapped his arm naturally around him.

Yes, some things were immutable.

It was Sonny who showered first.

It was Sonny who made the coffee while Rafael showered.

Rafael was the one to butter the toast.

Sonny would get the newspaper from the doorway.

Rafael read the news while Sonny picked up the sports section.

It was Sonny who usually cooked and Rafael who did the dishes.

It was Sonny who put the laundry in the machine but it was Rafael who folded and put it away.

And their days were punctuated by unchanging things and changing things, because it was them, that mixture of rigour and flexibility. 

Maybe the rituals of their domestic life were what allowed them to face the chaos of their professional lives.

Maybe because their professions were made up of those moments when they had to rigorously apply the law and those moments when they had to improvise to get around it.

Certain things were immutable between Sonny and Rafael.

Good night kisses were always Rafael.

It was Rafael who kissed Sonny on the back of the neck to say good night, because it was Rafael who made the big spoon. 

Rafael was always the last one to fall asleep.

He loved to feel Sonny fall asleep, when the energy that seemed to run permanently through his body deserted it.

He loved to feel Sonny's head getting heavy on his arm.

He loved to feel his whole body let go. 

He loved to feel his embrace loosen on his hand.

He loved to hear his breath take on the regular rhythm of a sleeping person. 

It was at that moment that Rafael also surrendered himself to the grip of sleep and completely abandoned himself to it, because he knew that the one he loved and was loved by, rested in his arms.

And that too was immutable.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sarahcakes613 for the beta reading as always.
> 
> Let me know what you think, what touched you or not, what made you laugh or not, what made you cry or not. Whether it's here or on twitter.


End file.
